Believe!
by LoveIsMoreThanDesire
Summary: Oneshot. (New and Improved) Hotch sings a song at Reid's Funeral and moves everyone to tears. *Warning: Character Death by Suicide (No graphic details)*


_**Here is a one shot. I hope you like it. It was hard to write the only warning I have is Character death by suicide. No graphic details I promise.**_

_**oX Krystal Xo**_

_**P.S. I suggest you listen to "Believe" By Ronan Keating before reading this Fic. Please leave a comment even if it's just one word :)**_

Believe

**"The most abused word in the world is love." - ~Ronan Keating~**

_You said you could see no end_

_The world and himself were on your back_

_I vowed to take your hand_

_And show you the world in a different light_

Hotch had been the one to find him. To be honest Reid had looked so peaceful while Hotch's heart squeezed in pain. Hotch had sat there for a while just holding him and then he used one hand to call Rossi.

_All that you have done_

_You've got to believe_

_In all of your dreams_

_No matter what the world can throw at you_

_You know you can believe,_

_Believe in me_

_And after all_

_I'll still believe in you._

Rossi could hear Hotch crying as he answered his phone so he knew this was bad but he wasn't sure how bad.

"D...D...Dave, Reid... I…m…mean Spencer…h…he's gone Dave, he's gone." Hotch sobbed telling Rossi.

"Aaron, Where are you? Take a deep breath and tell me." Rossi said softly.

Hotch had taken a deep breath and told Rossi Spencer's address. Rossi then sent a text to the rest of the team to meet him there as soon as possible. Rossi then got in his car and raced to Reid's apartment.

When he arrived and walked into the apartment he was shocked. The place was unnaturally clean and Reid lay not moving in Hotch's arms. Hotch was still crying, just like when Haley died. Rossi's heart squeezed. Reid was like a second son to Aaron and now he was gone.

Rossi knew he was going to have to be the strong one for the team. He moved closer to Spencer and Aaron and leaned to wipe the stray hair out of Spencer's eyes and kissed his forehead saying goodbye to the only Grandson he had, he then gently pulled Hotch away wrapping his arms around his son, Rossi hummed an Italian lullaby to calm Aaron down.

_And even if you cannot see_

_The brighter light ahead I'll be_

_You must believe, believe in me_

_And after all I'll still believe in you_

When Morgan stepped through Reid's door he almost collapsed. His little brother was lying unmoving on the couch where Rossi had put him so he looked more comfortable. Morgan walked timidly over to Reid's still form and knelt down; he rested his head on Reid's shoulder and let the tears come pouring out. Rossi had to turn away when he saw Morgan's shoulders begin to shake, he had to be strong. He glanced at Hotch sitting in the corner staring at Reid, like sheer will power was going to bring Reid back.

When JJ arrived she stood shocked before walking to her baby brother Spence. How could he look so peaceful when tears were rolling down her cheeks? It wasn't fair.

_I'll pull away the clouds_

_That cover you up and leave you down_

_I won't leave you all alone_

_I'll be there for you in your darkest hour_

Prentiss came in with an unreadable expression. She looked at Reid, her younger brother just laying there, his heart beating no more. Tears started running down her face as she remembered the youngest team/family member. She realized she was going to miss his random statistics and sense of humour.

_All that you have done_

_You've got to believe_

_In all of your dreams_

_No matter what the world can throw at you_

_You know you can believe,_

_Believe in me_

_And after all_

_I'll still believe in you._

Everyone looked up including Hotch when Garcia arrived. I don't think anyone could have anticipated her reaction. She stormed right up to the couch and glared at Reid.

"How could you leave us like this?! We were here for you!" Garcia cried.

Garcia stopped and started to wail. Rossi ran to her and held her tight. She couldn't stop sobbing as she watched her junior G-man not breathing, no heart pumping around his small frame. She let Rossi hold her as she continued to cry. The outburst had fresh tears running down the teams faces.

_And even if you cannot see_

_The brighter light ahead I'll be_

_You must believe, believe in me_

_And after all I'll still believe in you_

Rossi finally made the call for Reid to be collected, using his handkerchief Rossi picked up the vial and needle. What Rossi couldn't figure out was why? Reid had been clean for so long.

_And when it's dark outside_

_I'll protect you from the night_

_My shoulder you can rely_

_I will do you no wrong_

The funeral was quiet. Reid's mother sat with the team and even though Reid had done what he did, she was still proud of her son. The team watched quietly as many people got up and spoke about their experiences with the youngest team member. It was amazing how many lives Reid had touched, when the team thought it was over, their leader got up. Rossi watched carefully as Hotch walked to the front grasping the microphone.

The team and Diane watched and listened in awe as Hotch sang "Believe" by Ronan Keating. Rossi smiled inwards, Hotch was amazing and had people in tears as he sung with all his heart.

_All that you have done_

_You've got to believe_

_In all of your dreams_

_No matter what the world can throw at you_

_You know you can believe,_

_Believe in me_

_And after all_

_I'll still believe in you._

Everyone stood around the refreshments table actually smiling; they each shared their own story of the boy genius. Diane turned and looked at Hotch; she smiled before handing a letter to him. Hotch looked at it and debated opening it. He walked outside and sat on the steps he slowly unfolded the letter and read it silently.

_And even if you cannot see_

_The brighter light ahead I'll be_

_You must believe, believe in me_

_And after all I'll still believe in you._

**The End**


End file.
